


Finding Draco

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gamefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini is tasked by the Dark Lord with finding the hiding place of Draco Malfoy, his childhood best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Draco

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This was written as a background story during a challenge to change on aspect of our character's background in the game Firebird Ascending (prior to the release of DH). In this, I asked what if Blaise had become a Death Eater like his first boyfriend. Adding it to my archive here.

Sleep still eludes Blaise, despite the pleasant lassitude his body feels. He lies on his side, Simon's pale arm thrown across his waist, blond hair -- a little too long -- tickling his cheek where Simon is pressed possessively against his back.

Simon strokes one hand in slow motion across his hip. He whispers against Blaise's neck, nipping until the younger man shivers at the touch. "Second thoughts?" Simon asks.

Blaise rolls onto his back, looking up at his lover of these past five years. Slow, lazy smile. "About you? Never."

Simon nudges his side, throws one leg over Blaise to perch atop him, hips to hips. He draws a fingertip over Blaise's chest, trailing a long, loopy path. Blaise's body contracts, tightens, wanting to be ready all over again despite it being too soon. "You leave in the morning."

He does not want to discuss this, not even with Simon. Yet he knows Simon can see past the smirk, past the slow stretch of his body, the lift of his hips designed to distract his lover. "Yes. I'll be gone two days. Three, at the most."

"If He keeps sending you on assignment, I'll have to chain you to the bed when I get you back, to ensure you don't stray."

Blaise doubts Simon's threat is idle, and it amuses him. Enthralls him, as it always has, to have this man claim him. "I'm not..." Words are cut off as Simon's lips claim his, saving him from the lie.

#

He had underestimated the protections. Three days later – three days of careful meticulous work – and he is almost through the wards. Each thread removed has been replaced with a new structure, keeping this place secure. Keeping his quarry trapped within, but disabling any notifications which might be sent to the protector. A soft laugh. Someone else would deal with Snape, but not until later, not until Snape knew without a doubt that he had failed. Blaise would leave him a message here, the message that no one fails their Lord and lives. And those who hide only pay with interest when they are finally found and their debt comes due.

He carefully reties the final threads, leaving himself passage into the building. Steps in, looks around, content that this encounter will be private. Just himself, and...

"Zabini." His voice is familiar, no matter that it has been years since Blaise last heard his lazy drawl.

Blaise snaps his wand out, matched stance with Draco, tips pointed at each other's chest. "Malfoy." Blaise quirks a smile. "This is a far cry from beachfront property. I never thought to find you hiding behind Snape's skirts."

He never thought to find him at all. He stares down the wand at Draco, dark eyes meeting grey, and wonders if Draco remembers childhood summers in France. Remembers the lake, the merfolk. Hogwarts. Draco's mouth twists into a sneer, or a smirk, and Blaise narrows his gaze.

#

Green flashes; a body falls. And the message is plain. Betrayal will not be tolerated.


End file.
